memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Klingon-Cardassian alliantie
right De Klingon-Cardassian alliantie was gedurende de 24e eeuw de dominante macht in het Spiegel universum. De alliantie was een historische coalitie van twee voormalige vijanden, de Klingons en de Cardassians. Ze kwamen samen om een blok te kunnen vormen tegen het onderdrukkende Terran rijk. De alliantie werd geleid door een Regent. Deze had verschillende Intendants onder zich werken die over individuele sectoren in het territorium van de alliantie regeerden. Vanaf 2372 werd de alliantie geregeerd door Worf. :Het mag aangenomen worden dat als de gebieden van de Klingons niet opgesplitst waren, de gebieden van de Cardassians dat ook niet waren. Dit zou kunnen betekenen dat er een soort overheid is die aangestuurd wordt door het centrale commando. Na een aantal hervormingen van Spock kon de alliantie het Terran rijk veroveren. Spock had het rijk met zijn hervormingen zwak gemaakt. Na het einde van de herovering bleven de Terrans achter als een slavenras en werden ertoe gedwongen om te werken in de mijnen van de alliantie planeten. :Er werd niet bekend gemaakt welke status niet- Terrans (behalve de Bajorans) van het rijk kregen in de alliantie. Er mag vanuit gegaan worden dat ze het onder de alliantie niet veel beter hadden dan bij het Terran rijk. De Bajorans werden in de late jaren van de 24e eeuw een belangrijke bondgenoot van de alliantie. Dit konden ze bereiken door hun bevrijding van het Terran rijk. De samenwerking met de Bajorans zou later echter veel problemen opleveren voor de alliantie. Na een bizar ongeluk kwam een Federatie runabout van "ons" universum door het Bajoran wormgat terecht op ruimtestation Terok Nor. De bemanning van de runabout, Kira Nerys en Julian Bashir, waren maar enkele dagen aan boord van het station, maar hun aanwezigheid veroorzaakte een opstand onder de Terrans. De aanvoerder van de Terran rebellie was Benjamin Sisko. (DS9: "Crossover") De alliantie probeerde de Rebellie de kop in te drukken, maar de rebellen wisten hen steeds een stap voor te blijven. Ondanks het feit dat Sisko in 2371 om het leven kwam bleven de rebellen stug doorvechten. Ze verstopten zich regelmatig in de Badlands, waardoor ze bijna elke directe confrontatie met de alliantie wisten te vermijden. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") In 2372 leed de alliantie een vernederende nederlaag, doordat de Rebellie Terok Nor in handen wist te krijgen. Regent Worf voerde het commando over de aanvalsvloot die het station weer terug moest krijgen, maar de vloot werd tegengehouden door een nieuw sterrenschip dat de rebellen hadden weten te bouwen. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") De rebellen hielden het hier echter niet bij. De alliantie probeerde een verhulapparaat uit "ons" universum in handen te krijgen. Regent Worf en zijn vlaggenschip werden hierbij gevangen genomen door de rebellen. (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") :De zoektocht van Worf naar een verhulapparaat uit "ons" universum is niet helemaal te verklaren. In de eerdere aflevering "Through the Looking Glass" zagen we namelijk al verhul apparaten bij [[Vor'cha klasse|''Vor'cha]] en ''Galor''-klasse oorlogsschepen. Er wordt vanuit gegaan dat de verhul apparaten in het Spiegel universum minder geavanceerd zijn dan die uit "ons" universum.'' Hoewel de Bajoran een belangrijke positie binnen de alliantie innemen probeerde Kira Nerys haar thuiswereld Bajor op een rebellie tegen de alliantie aan te sturen. Haar motieven hierachter zijn onbekend, maar ze wilde waarschijnlijk haar eigen status verhogen. (DS9: "Resurrection") :Het uiteindelijke lot van de alliantie is niet bekend gemaakt. Categorie:Spiegel universum Categorie:Overheden de:Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz en:Klingon-Cardassian Alliance mu:Klingon-Cardassian Alliance sr:Клингонско-кардасијански савез